Mekanikaïzer
by NRG99
Summary: Short stories that tie in with Ben Ten: Ultimatrix League for you guys as you wait for the revamp. Chap 1's still here, but ununcanon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo. ‚Sup. Peeps I'll be moving this story from my sister's account and putting it on mine, cuz well I wrote it!1 This was the first story I ever wrote. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

-AWSM

**Mekanikaïzer**

Jimmy POV

I could here the sirens wailing inside my room. And it was coming from the county jail. "Oh come on! I have a math test tomorrow. Oh well!" I turned my ultimatrix's dial to Big Chill and slammed it down.

"Jetray!" Sometimes I think my ultimatrix does that on purpose.

By the time I got there I could see Cash dealing with the problem. At least I'm sure it was Cash. I mean, how many Raths do you see with a gold ultimatrix symbol on it's chest. Oh yeah, you know that Ben's ultimatrix symbol is green, well the duplicate ulimatrixes are different colours. Mine is blue and Kai's is purple.

"Yo Cash, mind if I drop in?"

"Sure." mumbled Cash batting away another would-be escapee.

"Great!" I said while hitting my ultimatrix. "Armodrillo!" Oh, I forgot,my aliens versions are younger and less powerful than the others' considering I'm 12 not 18, but still when a 50 ton alien hits the ground from 300 feet in the air it does make a pretty big crater. "So who's first?"

Cash POV

I could see the prisoners who had attacked Jimmy. Like he could take on Armodrillo. Wait... Wouldn't he know that. Of course! It's a diversion! I looked around for something suspicious. And I found it. A truck engine was starting. They were hauling others out! Time for some real action!

"Let me tell ya something truck-dude, nobody I said **NOBODY**, escapes jail when Rath's around!" I screamed jumping on to the truck and tearing of the back.

"Coucou." said one of the prisoners. He was holding a laser gun and fired a bolt in my chest. Flying backwards (I was only flying backwards because I was surprised not because Rath is weak, which he isn't) I thought _Oh well. __Drastic times, drastic measures._ I hit the ultimatrix and hoped it would work.

Ben POV

"Ultimate Spidermonkey!"Cash cried and fired a web at the truck. It held and the truck stopped abruptly.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" I asked Cash.

"Nothin' much. Can you help a guy out here?" Just then the driver jumped out of the truck with a laser gun.

"It ends here Ben Tennyson!"

"Oh, give it a rest." I said turning my ultimatrix dial to an interesting looking alien I had never used before. "Eat this!" I said slamming it down. Then all went black.

Jimmy POV

I could see Ben hitting his ultimatrix then starting to jerk araund and transforming.

"Cash, this isn't normal is it." I said as Bens' skin starting to turn metallic.

"Uh-uh. Not normal at all." Just then Ben was engulfed in a beam of green light. When it cleared Ben, or whatever it was, just stood there and looked at the truck and turned it into a garbage can. It then looked liked it had found the word it was looking for it turned to the driver and his gun turned into handcuffs that clapped his hands behind his back and locked itself. Then it said "Mekanikaïzer." That was the limit . I'd enough. I turned my dial to a mite-like creature.

"Wait..." Cash stammered. But I didn't listen and slammed my hand down. "Pyromite!"

Pyromite is a flying alien that duplicates anything it bites into multiple useless versions of itself. I flew as fast as I could and hard into Ben's' metallic skin. It worked. _Now!_ I thought hitting the ultimatrix symbol and transforming myself back to normal thankfully Ben also.

"Okay. Now what have we learned?" I asked.

"Not to turn into aliens we've never gone before." Cash replied.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Ben interjected "Check this out!" Ben said turning his dial with his eyes closed at slamming it down. "Brains & Brawn! Hey, look I got two bodies!" Ben exclaimed throwing a punch in the air with the little white body, which in turned got punched in the back of the head by the black body

"Ow."


	2. The Pre-Bar Fight Scene

A/N: Okay, I've reworked Mekanïkaiser into The Ultimatrix League's version of In Hiding. Originally I posted a chapter to preview (chapter 1) my story Ben Ten: TDU But I have reworked and discarded the old plot of TDU. Working through the new chapters of the new version, I knew it had been a long time since I've published any news of my story and I to show that I am working on it I thought, how about I make a story were I preview the new chapters. I kind of didn't want to start a new story for that and then I remembered I got this story, so that's what this story has been reworked into.

And plus if anyone's wondering, Mekanïkaiser (the alien) will be in the revision but he will be changed slightly and will appear in late season 2.

-AWSM

Mekanïkaiser

Chapter 2: "The Pre-Bar Fight Scene"

From The Dual Ultimatrix: Beginnings

I sat down on a tall stool and the barman looked at me oddly. As Rook sat him and Acid Breath down, stating that Acid Breath could not have a drink who in turn responded that he wasn't expecting one, I looked at the price billboard. _Two dollars for water. Expensive._ I took 3 one-dollar bills out of my pocket and put them down in front of me. The barman looked at me and said. "You do know that water is two dollars." It was clearly obvious that I was two years short of the minimum drinking age.

"I know. I just have a feeling that I might have to be paying for the glass as well." I responded, slightly tilting my arm back so that a glimpse of green from my Ultimatrix was viewable through the black jacket.

The barman opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then thought better of it. He grasped the bills in a firm grasp and started grab empty bottles from the counter. He muttered something under his breath as he did this, it was probably something along the lines of: "Those glasses cost me more than one dollar." He put them into a back room, quickly returned and filled my glass and handed it to me.

"Could you wait until I've cleared everything?" He asked through his teeth.

"Hey, I'm not the person you gotta ask." I responded taking a sip.

He closed his eyes in frustration, and then quickly took the tip cup as he went around for a second run. A confused looking Kraaho was holding a five dollar bill that he meant to put in the tip cup.

I was going to say to wait for the barman, but Rook cut me off. "You can keep it."

The Kraaho looked rapidly from rook to the bill to the barmen whose back was turned, arms full of glasses, then quickly stuffed the bill in his pocket and ran off.

I looked at Rook and said. "Dude, that wasn't very pl…" But Rook gave me a stern look. _…umber of you. _Then I remembered. _Plumbers aren't really welcome in a bar._ But to make matters worse a fat yellow alien seemed intrigued by what I was saying. I said the first 'pl' word that came to mind. "Plump…?" And then I wished I hadn't.

The fat alien was fuming and took two fingers pointed them at his eyes and then at me. But he dropped his beer bottle which smashed against the floor and shattered. The fat alien said an extremely audible curse word and called for the barman, to whom he complained. The barman looked at me and gave the alien a broom to clean the mess up. The alien was visibly miffed and jumped of his chair and proceeded to march out of the bar grumbling about how he'll find a way to get the bar shut down and sent to the null void.

"You are pretty horrible at covering yourself up." Rook said with a hint of laughter.

"Yeah. For once I gotta agree with the Revonnahgander." Acid Breath added.

I opened mouth to say. "No one asked your opinion criminal." But then I would have blown our cover. I was thinking of a smart remark when I spotted Argit. I quickly picked up my glass of water and started drinking just as Argit looked up at me. He was about 20 stools away and was discussing with a four-armed alien. He started looking around returning all the time to looking in my area. I froze and hoped that he wouldn't spot me. I noticed that I was holding the glass of water to my mouth but I had it closed and clumsily put the glass down. If I wasn't look odd enough before, Argit spotted me out but before he could looked closer, his four-armed partner grabbed him by the shoulder and started yelling at him. I tried to lean in and hear what they were fighting about but to no avail. Rook must have figured out what was going on and nudged by arm with something. I looked at him menacingly trying to tell him that I was trying to listen but he gave me an ear bud. I looked at it trying not to ask him out loud what it was. He put an ear bud in his ear and motioned for me to do as well. I put it in my ear and I could hear what the two were fighting about.

"Got anybody on the lookout, huh?!" Yelled one. It wasn't Argit so I'm guessing it was the four-armed one.

"Oh come on, Bligko. Don't overreact. I thought we were being watched." Argit said frustrated.

"Oh, you thought! How do I know you don't know we're being watched, huh?" Bligko yelled at him. He got up and looked around but found no one sticking out as suspicious.

"See. I've got no one working for me!" Argit yelled back at Bligko.

Bligko grabbed Argit by his shirt and brought out a pocketknife. Bligko pointed it at Argit's throat and yelled at him. "Alright you filthy piece of crap! Where's your man! Is he hiding! Is he invisible?! Huh! I never should have trusted you! I gave you those ID Masks to rob a couple banks and asked for some cash! But where is it?! Oh, Tennyson burned it as a Pyronite?! Well, you know what?! I'm going to burn… your bloody corpse!"

Rook tensed incredibly as Bligko brought his arm back. I grabbed his hand and mouthed. "Wait."

He went into a stabbing motion but suddenly a laser knocked the knife out of Bligko's hand. The knife went flying and landed in the Bar floor handle up. Bligko dropped Argit on the floor and looked at the firer. He was slim, small and in a brown clock and just as soon as a fatter, taller figure also sporting a brown clock joined him I knew who they were. _The Vreedle Brothers._

They both took off their cloaks, which brought a collective "oh" and many laughs afterwards. The big one, Rhomboid brandished his gun and said. "Well, I'm sorry. But yur gon have to giv us that rat dere. 'e owes us big time. An' ya see… 'e can't pay us, if he ded. So."

Bligko glared at Rhomboid and spat on him. Rhomboid fired a shot at Bligko but missed completely hitting an extremely drunken___Gimlinopethicus_' beer bottle, shattering it and singing the alien's hand.

"Guh?" The alien said barely noticing what was going on.

Octagon sighed and brandished his gun. "Se'ere, Boid. Jus te blunt wit ye… ye can't shoot."

Octagon pointed his gun at Bligko. "Now see 'ere. We need dat rat an' we need 'im now an alive!"

Rook flinched as Bligko spat back at Octagon. "Never!" Octagon fired a shot. Bligko stumbled then fell backwards and out of sight.

Octagon pulled a coin out of his pocket and tossed it at the barmen. "Dat dere's fur da mess." Then he motioned for Rhomboid to get Argit and to leave.

Rook was trying to look over the mess of people, but Acid Breath said. "Don't frustrate yourself. I've worked with laser guns for years. That one was on stun. But…"

Acid Breath was cut off by the drunken _Gimlinopethicus who yelled. "Hey… Who shot my beer?" Considering his hand was smoking, I'm pretty sure his proprieties are totally straight._

_Rhomboid looked around for the least threatening person in the bar and pointed at… me. "See 'im dere, 'e gone gone an diddit. Shot yer bottle, dat wha' 'e did."_

_The drunken alien looked at me groggily. He looked at Rhomboid and asked. "You… you… you sure?"_

_Rhomboid nodded and pointed at me again. "Yep. He da one 'o diddit."_

_Octagon hit Rhomboid with the butt of his gun on the head. "Ow!" Rhomboid yelled in pain. "What wa' dat fur?"_

_"Dur ye know, ta whom yer pointed to?" Octagon asked meanly at Rhomboid. Rhomboid shrugged his shoulders and just as Octagon opened his mouth the barman cut him off._

_He gave Octagon back his coin and said. "Please, not another mess."_

_Octagon smiled, holstered his gun and picked up the coin. He tossed in the air and the caught it. "Ah." The he leaned over the counter, smiling at the barman, inspecting the coin whilst twirling it around his fingers and said. _"Dis 'ere coin is fake un." And as he said those last two words, he folded the coin in half.

He stopped smiling, chucked the coin across the counter and jumped back from the counter. In one fluid motion he pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it sideways at the barman's forehead.

To Be Continued…

A/N 2: So what do you think? Are you excited for the new revision? Or not? Plus, I need some feedback (not the alien) on the characters, such as: Rook, The Vreedle Brothers and Acid Breath, dialogue and if it sounds like they'd actually say those things. Constructive Criticism is the number _Uno _thing I need from you guys.

-AWSM


End file.
